


Mistress Xiao Long

by UltimateYxR



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, Futa!Raven, Futa!Yang, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Mind Break, Mother/daughter incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateYxR/pseuds/UltimateYxR
Summary: Yang is different to any girl in Beacon, in more than one way; unlike any normal girl she has a cock, but she's not the only one with that inclusion. And after being kidnapped by her mother, Raven, Yang will discover from who she inherited her penis. (One-Shot)





	Mistress Xiao Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm UltimateYxR and this is my first story, so I decide to write this because I've read another Yang x Raven sex stories and they've inspired me to write this; I enjoyed writting this and I hope you also enjoy reading it.
> 
> (Also, if I see that many people like this I might turn this One-Shot into a futa!Yang x Harem story)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy it!

_9:30 PM_

Everything was peaceful at Beacon Academy, all the students were in their respective rooms, and some of them were asleep. Well, not all the students were on their rooms, in team RWBY room there were only 3 of the 4 members, the member who wasn’t in her room was no other than Yang Xiao Long, who was right now on the gym training with a punching bag; she has been there for a while, but she wasn’t worried about if her partners worried about her, since she advise them that she will be in the gym for a long time and she also said to them to not wait for her awake.

Yang has recently finished punching the bag, and she was going to the changing rooms, she was the only person in the gym so she don’t have to worry if someone accidentally enter in the room while she was changing her clothes; she start to undress, first she took off her jacket, reveling her arms, which were a little bit toned; then she took off her t-shirt, leaving her on her bra, which she took off not many time later, her breasts were large and soft, she was bigger than many girls in Beacon, even bigger than some girls of 4th year. Yang then took of her pants, after doing that the only thing she had left was her panties; but there was something strange on them, since they have a little bulge.

Yang let a sigh of annoyance; see, Yang was different from other girls on Beacon, not only because of her breasts, but also because she has a dick. Yang took off her panties, revealing her cock; it was 2 inches wide and almost 14 inches long; the only people who knew about her cock apart from herself were her father Taiyang, her little sister Ruby, and her two mothers, Raven and Summer. Yang have manage to hide her cock in many occasions, but sometimes was really hard (hehe, unintentional dick joke), the mainly reasons were when she had an erection, or when she need to jerk off.

On most occasions, Yang hated to have a dick; she always also wondered from whom she had inherited it.

What she didn’t know was that she was about to discovered it.

Yang just finished dressing up with her uniform, so now she just had to go back her room to change to her pajamas and go to sleep; but just after she end dressing up, without realizing a portal opened behind her, from that portal came out another woman, she has black hair and was as tall as Yang, she also appeared to be older than her, the mysterious woman was wearing a red and black armor and a grimm mask. Without losing time, the mysterious woman knock out Yang before she notice her, all Yang could remember was getting hit in the head and after that everything went black.

 

* * *

 

When Yang woke up, she was on an unknown place for her, she was naked, her hands were tied up, and she also had a collar on her neck and some type of ring on her dick. She tried to remember what happened, without many results, just while she was thinking; she heard some steps, which were getting stronger, someone was getting near to where she was.

Yang couldn’t do anything but to stay there, waiting to whoever was approaching to where she was. Suddenly, a silhouette could be seen, and a moment later, the silhouette was hit by the light of the room, revealing the mysterious woman who knocked out Yang before. The blonde didn’t wait any more time to start asking. “Who the hell are you? And why did you kidnap me?” The mysterious woman waited a few second -which felt like years for Yang- before answering the question. “You don’t remember me, Yang?” The brawler was shocked. “How do you know my name?! And what do you mean about remembering you?! It’s the first time I ever see you” Yang replied to the other woman, who, after hearing Yang, she said. “Oh, silly me, you may not remember me with this mask on, maybe this refresh your mind.” When she finished, the woman reached to her face, slowly removing the mask she was wearing, revealing her real face; when Yang saw it, she was more shocked, the mysterious woman was no other than…

“Mom?!” Yang exclaimed, more shocked than ever she has been on her entire life; her mother, who she hasn’t seen since she was a baby; and only saw her again that time on the train, when she saved ver con Neo; just kidnap her, tied her hands and left her naked. “So you finally remember me.” Raven respond, Yang want answers, more than ever. “Why you kidnap me? What do you want from me?” The blonde asked her mother, who answered her question. “Well, I’ll be direct, I need to satisfy my need, and my last sexual slave wasn’t very good, that’s why I brought you here.” She replied, while looking to Yang well toned body, large breasts and enormous cock. “Wow, you have grown up a lot since the last time I saw you.” Raven smirked, she was already happy with the look of her new sexual toy.

Yang, on the other hand, was even more shocked. “B-but I’m your daughter, that’s incest.” She replied, but for Raven, it didn’t matter. “It doesn’t bother me, you’re gonna be my new sexual pet, your liked it or not.” The black haired respond, but Yang was not gonna accept to became that. “What the fuck makes you think I gonna fuck your pussy whenever you need to be pleased.” Yang replied, raising the tone of her voice. But she was confused when she saw her mother giggling. “Who said you’re gonna fuck me?” The answer of the black haired confused even more the blonde.

Raven start to undress, revealing her breasts –which, despite the age difference, were almost as big as Yang ones- Yang couldn’t help but to get hard by seeing her mother’s breasts. However, she was still confused about her mother respond, but she understood everything when she saw her mother taking off her panties and saw something strange between her legs, Yang was shocked once more.

Raven also had a dick.

It was also 2 inches wide, but it was shorter than Yang’s own cock, Raven’s dick was only 12 ¾ inches. Raven giggled again by seeing her daughter face after seeing this. “What’s wrong? Did you think you inherited your penis from your father’s genes?” Yang then, knew what her mother was referring before. “Y-y-you’re gonna…” Before Yang could end her phrase, Raven cut her. “So you finally realize it, well, that left me with nothing but to start fucking that pussy of yours.” And with that being said, Raven started getting closer to Yang. The blonde, however, wasn’t gonna let that to happen, so she start moving as much she could to avoid her mother to fuck her.

Seeing that her daughter was gonna resist, Raven understood that her daughter wanted to do this the hard way. “You’re really going to put resistance?” She stops to let out a sigh of annoyance. “Fine then, I’ll have to teach you some rules.” And with that being said, she pushed Yang on the floor, then she sit on the stomach of the younger one, and start slapping her daughter breasts; Yang start moaning in pain, while Raven start to talk “First rule: You’re my pet, and you’re gonna do everything I say, without complaining or putting resistance, otherwise, you’ll be punished, and you would not like to suffer that.” She said, without stop slapping Yang’s breasts. “Second rule: You’re gonna call me Mistress when you address me, like ‘Yes, Mistress’ and ‘No, Mistress’ though I can’t think of a single reason why you would ever say ‘no’ to me.”

Tears start to come from Yang’s eyes as her mother continues slapping her. “And third rule: You’re not allowed to cum unless I said the contraire, but I sure you already knew that.” After saying that, Raven stop slapping Yang, who was shivering a little because of her mother’s slaps.

But despite the treatment Yang was receiving, she was angry, how could her mother just do this and think that she could do whatever she want with her? Yang was not gonna let her do this, but her thoughts were cut off when her mother start talking again. “Don’t worry, you’re not gonna be alone, I’ll kidnap you’re other teammates.”

Yang was shocked; her mother was thinking to kidnap her friends too?! That only make Yang to get **YANG** rier (sorry, I need to do that), her mother simply continued. “First the white haired, Weiss, I’m sure that she’s a complete slut.” Yang just gets madder. “Then the black haired one, she definitely seems to be a whore.” Every insult to Yang’s teammates just makes the blonde to get even angrier. “And finally, that little bitch of your sister.” That was it, Yang get enough of being treated like that by her mother and to listen her insulting her friends and sister, so she start to think about a plan.

She got an idea, she just need her mother to be closer to her.

As if she had read her mind, Raven grabbed her by the legs, and start to move, positioning herself for her dick to be just a few inches away from Yang’s pussy. Yang knew that that’s the moment she need it, it was all or nothing. Raven was not willing to continue waiting. “Enough chattering, now it’s time to finally claim you as my toy.” And with that said, Raven started moving towards Yang’s pussy. Yang decided to start her plan, taking advantage of the blows that her mother gave her earlier, she active her semblance, increasing her strength; with this new strength, she broke the ropes that were tied on her hands with ease, and without losing time she pushed Raven away from her.

Raven was surprised by what just happened, but before she could react, Yang sit on her stomach, and she was really, **REALLY YANG** ry. “Now, it’s MY turn to tell you some things.” Yang said, and then, she starts to punch Raven’s breasts. Now it’s was the black haired to start to moan in pain for getting hit by the other; Yang start talking. “First: Weiss is not a bitch.” She said without stop punching the breasts of the older one. “Second: Blake is not a whore.” Yang then stops punching the breasts of Raven and stand up, but before the older could do or say anything, Yang grabbed her by the neck. “And third” The blonde said, and then start punching Raven in other parts of her body with all the strength she had. “No One. Calls. My. Little Sister. A. Bitch.”

With that said, Yang then hit Raven hard in her head, sending her flying a few feets away, making her to pass out. Yang then sigh in relief, before taking off the collar on her neck and the ring on her dick that Raven put on her, she thought to leave their anywhere and leave before her mother woke up, but then she saw both the pussy and the asshole of this one, then looking back to both the collar and the ring.

Suddenly Yang had a smirk on her face; she had an idea for getting her revenge on her mother for all the things she had done to her. So Yang starts walking towards her mother, and then she put on her the collar on the neck of the older one, and the ring on her dick. The blonde then put a leash on the collar of her mother, and finally, she pick a hanky to do a ponytail on her mother’s hair. Just when Yang finished, the black haired started to groan, while she woke up.

“Ugh, what the…” Raven didn’t finish, remembering what happened a few moments ago; that and that she say Yang stand up, with a smirk on her face and a leash on her hand. “So, you woke up.” The blonde said to her mother, without losing the smirk on her face; Raven didn’t like that smirk. “Yang, what on Remnant do you think you’re…” Raven didn’t finish this phrase either, noticing that Yang didn’t have the collar on her neck; she didn’t have the ring on her dick either. Raven was confused, but then she noticed that the leash Yang had on her hand ended really close to herself, she decided to look down; then she saw why her daughter didn’t have the collar on.

It was because she had wearing it, and it has the leash Yang was grabbing, attach to it. For make it worse for the older one, she looked a bit more down, just to find out that she also had a ring on her dick; the same ring that Yang had on a few moments ago. Raven was in shock, but she quickly reacts and talks to her daughter with a really angry tone. “What on Remnant you have done Yang!?” The older one asked to the younger, who, without losing the smirk, and with a teasing tone, respond. “What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything.” Raven just get madder by that answer and that tone, she tried to stand up, but Yang make her to go back to her knees with a single move of the rope she was grabbing. “Ah, ah, ah; bad move mother.” Yang said, at the same time she slowly moved her index finger, from left to right (just like Sonic).

Raven wasn’t gonna tolerate this, she tried to move her hands, just to find that Yang has tied them, and she tied then really hard; Raven realized that she had nothing to do, but wasn’t scared -at least not at all- so she decided to do the only thing she could do right now, to get as many answer as she could. “Why do you do put this fucking collar, ring and tied my fucking hands?” Yang smirk just grow bigger when she heard the question, and decide to give her mother the answer she wanted. “I thought you were never going to ask, well...” Yang said getting closer to her mother. “…It because I finally discovered the way to have my revenge on you for disappearing for all this years, for kidnapping me and most important, for all the things you have said about my friends and sister.” When Yang finished, Raven was in disbelief, but before she could said anything, Yang speak again.

“But seen you on the powerless place you’re right now have put me in good mood, so I gonna give you an opportunity.” Yang stop for a moment; then she continues. “Just create a portal to Beacon, promise me to never kidnap me again and I will leave without doing anything to you.” Raven wasn’t gonna accept that, even if she know what the other option was. “What in the fucking world make you thing I’m gonna do that?!” She responds, with some venom on her tone; Yang however, wasn’t surprised of that answer. “I knew you’d say that, well, in that case I’m gonna have a lot of fun doing this.” With that said, Yang shot of the leash, making her mother to be in front of the blonde’s penis.

“Start sucking.” Yang said, Raven however wasn’t gonna do that and she was gonna make her daughter to know that “For nothing in Remnant I’m gonna put that thing in my mou…” Raven was cut off by Yang, who took advantage of her mother talking to put a hand on Raven‘s head, to push the black haired toward her dick. “Less talking and more sucking, you bitch.” She said, and after that she started fucking her mother mouth. Raven was fight to put her daughter’s cock out of her mouth, but Yang’s semblance was giving to this one enough strength to, not only counter Raven’s own strength, but also to overpower it; making Raven’s effort in vain. On te other banda, the blonde, was enjoying this, a lot. “Holy fuck mom… your mouth feels so freaking good.” Yang said, starting to add more inches inside the mouth of the black haired.

First she only add ½ inch, then 1 inch, and finally she was adding as many inches she could in every hump, until she put her entire cock inside Raven’s mouth. But that didn’t stop the blonde, in fact, that only make her to start fucking her mother’s mouth faster and faster. Raven was still fighting to put her daughter’s cock out of her mouth, even if she knew that it was in complete vain. But deep inside her, a part of her body was starting to enjoy this. Yang was fucking Raven’s mouth, increasing the speed at a moderate rate, until she start to feel the need to cum. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum mom, prepare to swallow it all.” Raven was shocked for that last thing that Yang said, but before she could do anything, Yang came in her mouth; a lot of hot, cum ropes start to fill Raven’s mouth, the older one was not willing to swallow any of the cum ropes, but they were so many that she had no option but to swallow every single one of them.

Yang keep her cock inside her mother’s mouth for a minute before pulling out, just to make sure that Raven swallowed all the cum, when Yang pulled ver dick out, she was satisfied to see that Raven swallow all the cum, and decide to ask her something. “Well, did you like it, my little pet?” Raven respond just as Yang imagined she would. “No, I’m not! And what was that thing of ‘my little pet’? I’m not your pet. I would never be the pet of a bitch like you!” After saying that, Raven earned a slap on her left breast from her daughter. “You’re not allowed to call me that, because the only bitch here is you. Actually, you’re not allowed to call me anything but ‘Mistress’ or ‘Mistress Xiao Long’, because that what I’m to you from this moment. Got it?” Yang said, and then continues by saying. “So, I’m gonna ask you again, you’re gonna create a portal for me to leave?” Raven was processing every single word that Yang has told to her; she called her bitch and she also said that **she was her mistress.** Raven thought that Yang didn’t know her well if she just said to her all that things.

“You’re crazy if you thing I’m gonna do that.” Raven answered, Yang just smirks and responds. “Well then, if you want to make it this way, it’s ok for me.” With that said, Yang put Raven on four with a single move, then she put herself on her knees, positioning herself for her dick to be in front of her mother’s ass. “So, which hole you want me to fuck first?” Yang asked to her mother, who just said. “Wait what?! Don’t you dare to stick your dick inside of any of them if you what is good for yourself you bitch!” Yang sighed and slapped hard her mother right butt check, who this last one just moans -she didn’t if that was a moan of pleasure or pain, but in this situation that didn’t exactly matter-, then the blonde said. “I told you to only call me either ‘Mistress’ or ‘Mistress Xiao Long’, and because of that respond I’m gonna choose which hole to fuck first.”

With that said Yang began to penetrate her mother’s ass with her dick -making the black haired to moan- and start to fuck her fast and roughly. Raven’s butt was really tight, making it difficult for Yang to fuck it, but thanks to her semblance, soon she was starting to add the rest of the inches of her cock inside. Raven was trying to not moan, but it was really difficult, because the way Yang was fucking her was incredible, soon the moans she was keeping inside start to come out of her mouth, hearing her mother moans only make Yang to fuck her faster.

Between the fucking, Yang decide to talk to her mother. “I see that you are finally enjoying this, right?” “What? N-no… I will never en-enjoy this, I-I’m j-j-just… Aaah…” Raven tried to respond her daughter, but the need she had to moan was making it almost impossible. Yang just smirked and continue fucking her at a rate even faster than before, she continue increasing the speed as she fucked her mother’s ass. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the moans of the older of the two filled the entire room; soon Yang had the need to cum again, so she fuck her mother as fast as she could, making her to, not only moan more, but also to scream a little, Yang simply said. “I’m gonna cum again mom, be ready to take it all!”

Raven couldn’t complain because Yang came inside of her, all the cum filled her anus and travel to her stomach, filling it and creating a bulge on it, making Raven to look like she was a month pregnant. Yang took her dick out, letting some cum to come out of Raven’s ass -who this last one was panting in exhaustion-, the view of that make Yang to get hard again, she wanted to fuck the shit out of her mother’s pussy too, but before, she needed to know something. “Well, I will ask it once again, are you gonna make a portal to Beacon for me to leave? Believe me, it will be better for you.” Yang asked to her mother, who responds. “N-no, I w-will not do t-that.” Yang wasn’t surprised at all that her mother wasn’t gonna do that, but she noticed, by the way she was stuttering, that she was starting to mind break.

So she decided to finished what she started.

“Ok then, maybe after this you will.” With that said, Yang inserts her entire cock inside her mother’s pussy, who screamed in pleasure. Yang was fucking Raven as hard and fast she could, she wanted, no, she need this, it was way better than when she jerk off to pleasure herself, she wanted to fuck her mother every day.

Raven, on the other hand, was in complete disbelief, she kidnapped her daughter with the idea to make her her new fucktoy, and now, she ended being fucked by her daughter, who, by what she had said, had in mind to mind break her; the worst part it was that she was succeeding to do this, because Raven’s mind was starting to love this. She wanted, no, she also need this every day. She needed to be filled by the dick of her daughter; she needed to be filled by her cum.

She wanted to become Yang’s personal slut.

Soon, Raven couldn’t take it anymore; she was moaning like crazy, she was completely enjoying this. She was officially mind breaked. “M-mistress” Raven managed to say between her moans, which surprised Yang, but also pleased her. “What did you call me?” The blonde asked with a smirk on her mouth. “M-mistress Xiao Long” Raven said, moaning like crazy.

Yang was happy, her mother’s mind has break, now leave this place would be easy, but she wasn’t got leave without finishing this. “I can see that you have finally understood your place.” Yang said, fucking her mother faster, this last one respond between moans. “Y-yes, I finally understood that I nothing but a bitch, and you’re the owner of this bitch.” Yang was more than pleased to see the good work she have do mind breaking her mother, she decide to continue the conversation. “So, how’s my little pet? Is she enjoying the cock of her own daughter fucking her?” She asked, “Y-yes I do, please Mistress Xiao Long don’t stop.” Raven responds, without stop moaning, Yang feel herself the need to cum, so she makes sure her new pet know it.

“I wasn’t gonna do that, and fortunately for you, I starting to have the need to cum. Do you want your mistress to cum inside of you, my little pet?” The blonde asked the black haired, who answered. “Yes I want to!” Yang was happy to hear that answer, but before she could respond, Raven continue by saying something that Yang wasn’t expecting. “Mistress, please, c-could you let me cum?” Yang blinked rapidly, but decided to be a good mistress and answered her. “Of course you can Raven, your pussy can cum if it wants to, you don’t have to ask me permission, at least not for that.” Raven, however, was disappointed, “I didn’t mean to cum from my pussy Mistress, I-I was meaning if you could let my cock to cum?” She clarified, and asks that last thing a little bit nervous.

That made more sense to Yang, but let her thinking, why she let her pet’s dick to cum or not? “Ask for it, like a good pet.” Was all what Yang said to Raven, which this last one, after hearing that, lose no time and respond. “Please Mistress Xiao Long, let me cum!” That satisfied Yang’s, and respond. “Very well, you have permission to cum.” With that said, one of Yang’s hands starts to reach Raven’s dick, taking off the ring that was on this one.

A few seconds later after doing that, the two girls were at the edge of cumming, “Ah… Raven, your pussy is amazing, I gonna cum!” “M-me too, please Mistress Xiao Long, cum inside of me.” Raven ask her mistress, who answered. “That was the plan from the beginning, are you ready to be filled with your Mistress cum?” Yang asked her pet. “Yes I am! I’m ready for it!” Raven answered, Yang couldn’t keep it for much longer. “Aaah, Raven!!!” Yang screamed, while cumming inside of Raven. “Aaah, Mistress Xiao Long!!!” Raven also screamed, feeling her mistress/daughter cum, was more than enough to make her cum too.

After cumming, they both stayed on that position for a few minutes, panting of the exhaustion, being more than satisfied. After recovering the breath (of the wild), Yang pulled her dick out -letting some of her cum come out of Raven’s pussy-, “That was the best fuck I had. Ever” She said, and after than she untied Raven’s hands, which this one, after feeling her hands untied, said. “I was the best fuck I ever had too, because you were the one who fuck me Mistress.” Yang was happy, but then she remembered something. “Where do you leave my clothes?” She asked to her pet, “They there are, Mistress.” Raven respond, while pointing a door which leads to a small room. “Ok, I’m gonna put on my clothes, while I do that you go to get your sword to make a portal to Beacon.” The blonde told to her pet, who nods before standing up a go to get her sword for accomplishing the task of her Mistress; Yang open the door a get her clothes, but before putting then on, she reached her scroll to see the hour.

_10:00 PM_

That was the time; they have been fucking for half an hour, Yang was surprised for how long she has been fucking her mother, but now it wasn’t exactly the moment to thing that so let her scroll aside and starts to put her clothes on.

_A few moments later… (Who read that part with the voice of SpongeBob’s narrator?)_

Yang had already put her clothes on, so she leave the room; outside of this one was her mother waiting for her, with her sword on one hand. “I’m here Mistress; I’ve been waiting for you.” Raven said, “Good” Yang answered, “then let’s not lose any more time, make that portal.” When she finished saying that, Yang let out a yawn, she was really tired, fortunately tomorrow was Saturday so she could sleep as much a she want.

Raven swing the air with her sword, creating the portal, but inside, she was sad because her new Mistress was gonna leave her; she wanted to get fucked by her more. Yang seems to notices this and asked. “Raven, are you ok?” “Well…” Raven respond, putting a hand behind her head, “… No, I don’t you to leave me Mistress, but you need to go back to your academy.” When she finished, Raven under the look.

But then, she felt a hand on her right cheek, it was from her beloved Mistress, Yang Xiao Long, who bring her face close enough to kiss her other check, and said. “Don’t feel like that my poor little pet, I would never let you alone, I have use on you, so you’re coming to Beacon with me.” Raven faced turn to one sad to another full of happiness for what Yang told her. Yang then lends to Raven the ring that she had before on her dick and the collar and continue saying. “Just put both these on and you will come with me.” Raven didn’t think it twice and put the collar -which, but the way, it still had the leash attach to it- on her neck and the ring on her dick. “I’m ready to go Mistress.” She said happily when she finished putting the two accessories on. “Then let’s go.” Yang said, and then, the two crossed the portal, and go to Beacon.

* * *

 

_A few days later…_

Yang was on her dorm listening to music, she was with her sister Ruby, who was on her bed; Blake and Weiss were on the library, the fauna went to read, and the heiress to study. The classes ended an hour ago, and Yang already finished her schoolwork; she was a little bored, she needed to do something.

Fortunately, she already had something to do, she reached to her sister’s bed and said, “Hey Ruby, I’m going out for a while, I’ll be back soon.” “Ok Yang, I love you.” Her sister responded, “I love you too sis’” Yang said, and then she leave the dorm, then she makes sure that nobody is watching her.

Everything’s clear, good.

Yang then leaves the hall, when she was out the building, she start to go to another place.

_A few moments later…_

Yang was in front another building close to Beacon that she found a few weeks ago, nobody comes here since many years, so she thought it was perfect to keep **someone** inside, so nobody could that one; Yang entered the building. Inside, there was only a big room, the illumination was moderate, on one side of the room, there were some leash hanging; and in the floor there was a lot of sexual toy (mainly dildos, but whatever).

On the center of the room there was **someone** , someone almost as tall as Yang, someone who was pretty similar to Yang except for the black hair and the red eyes, this someone answers to the name of Raven Branwen; she was naked, and she still have the accessories she have a few days ago; Yang decide to be a good Mistress, so that’s why she let her the dildos, letting Raven to satisfy herself when Yang wasn’t there, the only thing Raven was forbidden to it was to cum from her dick, that’s why she still have the ring on her dick.

When Raven noticed that Yang entered the room, she immediately grow happy, “Mistress! You’re back!” She said; Yang normally came here when she needs to satisfy herself or when classes were over and she didn’t have anything to do. Yang gets closer to Raven, and said to this last one, “Hello my little pet, did you miss me?” “Yes I did Mistress Xiao Long, I so happy to see you again!” Raven answered.

Yang didn’t lost any more time and reach for a leash, attaching to Raven’s collar, and put her on four, and ask to her. “Which hole do you want me to fuck today?” Raven had already thought the answer. “Fuck my pussy Mistress.” She said; Yang grew a smirk, “Alright, if you want me to fuck your pussy, beg for it.” The blonde said to the black haired, who responds, “Please Mistress Xiao Long, fuck my pussy!” “Very well then, prepare yourself, because here I **CUM.”** Yang said -giggling a little bit for that pun-, and inserts her entire cock inside the pussy of Raven, making her moan.

Every time Yang goes there, she and Raven end up fucking for almost an hour, not that neither of the two complain about it, Yang was the one who was most happy of the two, she normally hated to have a cock, but after this event…

** She loved to have it. **


End file.
